Max Ride: The Lost Experiments and Other Weirdoes
by ThePenguinCOMMANDER
Summary: Remember me being freed at the Institue?... Well, now I'm back with the New Flock. And what's with this book called The Angel Experiment? Rated for safety and future chappies. Chapter 1 IS up!
1. Profiles

**Maximum Ride: The Lost Experiments and Other Weirdoes**

Max's Flock

Max _or _Maximum Ride

Iggy

Fang

Gazzy _or_ Gasman

Nudge

Angel

New Flock- ((Angel Experiment V.2))

Raven – Animorph (she' turns into a raven-like bird upon will)

Fayt- Has a butterfly-bird wing cross; upper half bird-like and lower half butterfly-like with swallow-tails

Jacie- Heightened senses

Fre _or _Freebird- Has two sets of wings; four wings total

Wren- Can see parts and possibilities of the future

Jay- Can see and talk to spirits

Ferral's Posse- ((Renegade Experiments))

Ferral- Vulpes cross, specifically Fennec Fox (Neko like in appearance)

Dragon- Has the ability to talk to reptiles; has a python (that she busted out of a zoo) named Hebi that follows her everywhere

Kitti _or_ Kittiwake- Another animorph (she can turn into a snow leopard at will)

* * *

ThePenguinCOMMANDER:

Alrighty! First fic! W00T!

To begin with, there will probably be no first chappie for awhile. Any flames that occur because of this will be used to make s'mores. Yum. Anyways, unless they're constructive crits, they will mean nothing more than cow fodder to me…so wait for the story to get written before crit-ing…k? Thx.

Also, **why **it's on wait is because I'm on vay-k at my Grandma's. I'm sorry, but I promise… this should be good. Another thing, I haven't read the third book yet (couldn't afford it, grrrrr….) so this maybe a little off the storyline. Sorry 'bout that.

If you send me any good info that I may need or request, you will have a special metion **AND** cameo somewhere in the story! So it would be in your best intrest to help your neighbor…er…me. Thank you,

Esmoquin (Penguin Rep. and disclaimer…thing):

/She still hasn't paid me, the cheapskate/

-cough- er…Meg doesn't own Max Ride (except the books, she has them), or Max's Flock. She DOES own all of New Flock and Ferral's Posse. Use them, and you owe her twenty bucks.


	2. The Raven Experience

ThePenguinCOMMANDER:

Ha! I did it! Double w00t!

Yeah, I felt so inspired that I wrote the first chappie. Lucky readers you are! (What am I? Yoda?)

And Special Thanks to FireFox45 for peer-editing! Kudos to her! Read and Review pretty please with sugar?

Esomoquin (Penguin Rep. and disclaimer…thing):

/she'sinsanecrazy!RUN!/

-ahem- Meg doesn't own Yoda or Max Ride, so don't press charges. She can't even afford to pay **me**…

* * *

I remember that one night when they happened to come. And I'm glad they did, or we would still be rotting away in that horrid place. We are the New Flock… 

And I'm Raven.

This is our adventure.

-o-

**Maximum Ride: The Forgotten Experiments and Other Weirdoes**

_Ch. 1- The Raven Experience_

I remember that one evening that they just happened to come by; lucky for me that they noticed the cages. Although they probably meant well, they put me in a rough spot really. I mean, _hell_, I had no sanctuary to run to after being let loose, and neither did any of the other experiments. But I told them to get the heck out of there and to not worry about me. They _did_ trip the alarm in the first place. Maybe if I was awake, I could have told them about that new silent trip-wire that they installed a few months back. Oh, well. They looked like trouble anyway.

Trying to herd the freed mutants, I trekked through most of the NYC underground. Too tired to go on, but to afraid to stop and rest, I dragged myself through the darkness.

It was all in vain, really. By the next day, most of the creatures were either dead or lost in the endless maze. Finally fed up with sitting in the dark, I went in search of a manhole. Moving one should be no problem, of course. I **am** super-strong.

Well, how wrong could I have been? More than I could imagine. Who the _hell_ put so many manholes in the middle of busy roads? Whoever they are, they're right up there on my list; right next to whitecoats and Erasers. I nearly got run over five times before I found one that was somewhere that didn't have as much traffic: Central Park.

To put it simply, I had no life whatsoever, before I finally got out of the sewers. I know this because my first time out of the dark and in the real world, I had this first thought: _I thought the sky was purple._ Honest. I had no real idea of what a sky **was** to begin with. Having good hearing helps you to pick up info every now and then, but no one ever went around talking about the color of the sky. So, I stood there, dirty from many nights spent in sewers and crossed my arms in disappointment because the sky was a violent and cloudless _blue._

I learned to get over it.

I spent a good deal of time just sticking close to Central Park. And over time, I developed the ability to steal. Without anyone to give me a conscious, I became the most skilled pick-pocket in New York in a matter of days. Using the money I was able scrounge together from other's pockets, I was able to purchase a few essentials. The thing that topped my list most was of course food. Some of my first bites into my first hot dog ever were memorable; who knew that there was such **good** food? I also found necessity in buying some new clothes, since the one's I wore didn't blend, obviously. A few stores later, and me at least fifty dollars lighter (tourists carry **a lot **of cash, apparently) I was dressed to somewhat impress.

My first few months were spent pinching purses; all while building my confidence that I so desperately needed to break back into the Institute. I know what you're thinking: _Why?_ Well, for one, I had realized long before I was released from living hell that I wasn't the only one with wings. I also didn't want to be on my own in New York. I needed some company help to survive. It took me three months to figure out what to do. I wasn't stupid; I knew they would never have anything publicly released about them. My best option was to wing it, _literally_.

I think now would be a perfect time to describe what I look like, just so you get the idea of how I got around to choosing 'Raven' as my name. Everything about me is dark: long, black hair; mocha skin; dark, brown eyes; even my wings are dark ebony. I remember a raven being one of the first un-mutant animals that I saw, and I felt some familiarity with it. Something I suppose is felt between two similar beings that knew they were kin. It was neat. But that is only because I'm a mutant-freak gone awry. It's a wonder I'm sane.

Anyways, I took me awhile to figure out that my best chance was to try to find the building, sneak over to a vent, and use the vent system to get around. I know that is _so_ unoriginal but I was running out of options, and probably time. They knew awhile ago that I had 'flown the coop' and it would be pretty stupid of them to let me run loose. Then again, they seemed more interested in those other mutants. I couldn't tell you why; they seemed pretty normal otherwise.

I practiced using my wings as much as I could in a city filled to the brim. Which is the long way of saying 'not much'. I was absolutely and truly terrified when I first jumped from a tree to get a start on flying. It felt like I was committing suicide, and it probably looked it too. Something must have triggered my wings to save me, 'cause I can grantee that my mind was on more pressing matters. Like '_what the f, why in hell did I jump out of the damn tree!?_' But as soon as I was sure that I wasn't on a one way track to the afterlife, I enjoyed myself immensely. It took me a couple of times to find the place; not that I minded, flying was damn fun. I circled the city until a building cried out "Institute!" at me. I can't say what made it, but it reeled me in like a fish on a hook.

I didn't even have to break in to find a vent. Their vent system led outside, which confused the heck out of me. It was like a friggin' backdoor, held wide open, just for me. Of course, I didn't have enough common sense to fill up a thimble, or I would have been more wary. I at least had enough sense to stay quiet in the vents.

It took me an eternity to figure out the vent system and just when I thought I would be stuck in there forever, I scored. Or rather I fell; about twelve stories to basement level. Think elevator-drop situation from the top floor to the bottom without an elevator, and you would have me, feeling like an abused pancake, at the bottom. It's a wonder I didn't break anything. After licking my wounds (so to speak), I wandered more carefully around the vents. No need for another fall like that. Sheesh.

It took me awhile to locate the first lab (there were only three cage-labs, including my own), but it was a quick process of removing the vent grille. As soon as I checked and double-checked for Erasers, I dropped from the ceiling. Wincing and uttering a soft _ow_, I peered around the dark lab. It had a creepy lighting about it that screamed for organ music to match. I quietly crept around the cages peering in each one, pausing every time someone passed in front of the glass door and windows. It was like a pet shop set-up that had _irony_ written all over it. It didn't help it was dark.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when something grabbed my arm and another hand covered my mouth. I saw someone in the cage I was next to, or rather their eyes. They were a vivid blue that made me think of a cat for some reason. The person came closer to the cage door, and I was relieved at the sight of two deep blue wings sprouting from her shoulder. She was maybe fourteen, about the same age I was, and had platinum hair. She noticed I could see her in there and she mouthed '_let me out_' and I nodded. Removing her hands, I quickly started work on the lock. Taking after a movie I saw a while ago, I took a bobby-pin from my pocket (I **never** wore anything in my hair) and fumbled with the lock. I know: How **un**-original.

It was a really simple lock for a top-secret lab, and I was slightly disappointed by the lack of challenge. The girl gracefully slid out, her platinum hair gleaming dully as she flashed me a small smile. If the mad scientists were trying to create the perfect model, they had it. Even though she's probably never been to a salon, her hair was layered and feathery light. She had light tan skin and her eyes were like neon; I would have been more jealous if it weren't for some whitecoats that just _happened_ to pause outside the door. Putting a finger to my lips for her to stay quiet, I pointed to the open vent in the corner. The girl nodded and followed me to the small space. Crawling at snail's pace, we edged our way to the little nook were we could reach the vent.


End file.
